warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 :/Accepted 5 :/Accepted 6 :/Accepted 7 Clawear (Q) ~ CBA About time I put this up. Also, no, she doesn't get her shredded ears. She gave birth to Russy and Adder before her legendary fight. Adder was an apprentice when she fought that fox, so, clearing that up. 23:32, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Welp, maybe put that fact in her trivia to avoid future confusion. Lighten shading a little. 05:17, June 8, 2017 (UTC) re-up Dunno how I would put it, so.... 23:08, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Well put it like you just did. I'm confused with the light source. The legs contradict it. 22:38, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Which ones? All XD like front legs say one direction, and back legs say another. Same with tail and head. 01:25, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Could you actually give me some directions on what to do? That's kinda vague. sorry if that was offensive 00:03, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Okay so where is the light meant to come from? 00:06, June 11, 2017 (UTC) From above, kinda angled to the right. Kinda like this. 16:16, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Ah I see! Well, change the back legs shading so it's mostly in shading, same with front legs except switch the shading to the other side too, define tail shading and add shading to the tail-tip and move the white on the eye around so it matches the light source. 22:45, June 11, 2017 (UTC) re-up That good? 15:27, June 13, 2017 (UTC) much better! Define shading on circled, define light on tail and blur/smudge the earpink some. Well done! 21:39, June 13, 2017 (UTC) re-up Thanks! Blur/smudge earpink some more. Your welcome :) 22:50, June 15, 2017 (UTC) re-up 16:21, June 16, 2017 (UTC) The shading stretching from the belly to above the left back leg looks a little paint brush-y (at the edges). 22:00, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Err, what do you want me to do? 04:32, June 17, 2017 (UTC) make it less paintbrush-y XD I think it's another word for overblurred, so sharpen it. 23:53, June 17, 2017 (UTC) re-up 03:24, June 19, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 06:23, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Fang (Ro) ~ CBA 21:26, June 22, 2017 (UTC) I feel like the shading on the < haunch should be like covering the < side of the lineart (or more like the bottom-most part, actually), and there's this one spot that isn't, which if your light's hitting like < way then I think it would be in shadow. Also, can you define the light on the front paws and smooth out the tail shading? Uhh, what spot exactly? Can I have a redline please? 04:29, June 23, 2017 (UTC) like this where the red is where there should be shading, because the light is the green, as shown by the face and front paws. Both back legs shading should have light on the --> sides of their legs, because that's where the light hits, and the other side should be shaded if you get what I mean Reupload 23:57, June 23, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 09:38, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Fire That Blazes Through Trees (CG) ~ For Approval -- 18:24, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Define eye depth. 09:38, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 16:17, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the overall shading? Petal of Tall Flower (TB) ~ For Approval -- 02:10, June 24, 2017 (UTC) add shading depth to the front legs. 09:43, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 16:17, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Constructor Apprentice ~ For Approval Spooky approved design. 04:37, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Fang (Ki) ~ For Approval 09:46, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Can you curve the back shading to more of the curvy-ness of a cat's body? It seems a little straight across and it makes it look flat Reupload 21:35, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Fernstem (W) ~ For Approval I love brindled tortoiseshells XD 09:46, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Can you darken the shading a tad? Reupload I was more worried you were going to ask me to lighten it O.o 21:37, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Glow of Setting Sun (CG) ~ For Approval -- 20:28, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Can you define and expand the shading?